


Caregivers Have Headspaces Too

by firecracker189



Series: It’s Classified [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Littles are Known, Breastfeeding, Crying, Diapers, Gen, Headspaces, Little!Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Teen!Bruce, Teen!Tony, diaper changes, little headspaces, little!Clint, little!Thor, little!steve, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Sometimes, even Caregivers need to spend time in their headspace. To nurture a little one. But it's hard when their little one doesn't want to be little, and runs right up against requirements set in place by the government and their workplace. But Bucky should have known that Steve would get to that point eventually.





	Caregivers Have Headspaces Too

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains breastfeeding. Don't like, don't read.  
> Also I can't get the idea of all the Cg's in the tower having a group chat and sending each other pictures or gushing about cute things their littles did, or also asking for advice on discipline. 
> 
> This work is a standalone snipped of the 'Classified 'verse. If you guys want I can do a followup of snippets where Steve wants to spend time with Tasha and needs to unwind with a feeding session. Just let me know in the comments.

Sometimes, every so often, the Caregivers needed their little ones to be Little. Just as much as Littles felt that instinctive tugging at the back of their minds to let go, to be Little, to soften all the hard lines of grownup life; the Caregivers also felt that instinctive need to care for them. But it could be hard to suppress that instinct sometimes, especially when it was clear that a little one was having a hard time letting go of all their adult responsibilities. Bucky had seen it all week with Steve, who was an especial worry in the Caregiver group chat, given the fact that his alternate persona of Cap seemed to have a far rooting control over his day to day life. 

 

Bucky looked across the room to where Steve was bent intently over his latest pile of paperwork. He gave a soft sigh and flipped open the group chat on his phone. Tony had upgraded it so that it worked with both his flesh and metal hands, and Bucky couldn’t have been more grateful. 

 

**Daddy Bucky** said: Guys, I’m worried about Steve. He’s so focused, it’s scaring me. He’s barely moved all day long, and I know he was up to all hours last night working out. But he’s Big, so I can’t exactly remind him to eat or go to the bathroom, even if i can tell he needs to go. 

 

**Mommy Tasha** replied: Hmm… I’ve had this with Clint before, though normally he’s the easiest one to handle. A soft touch, a warm smile after a mission, and he’s putty in my hands. Have you left him things on the table? Glass of water, sandwich plate? Sometimes suggesting things is easier than trying to force it. 

 

**Papa Phil** replied: I get this with the boys all the time. Steve’s younger though, he might respond better to you outright trying to baby-talk him, rather than suggesting things if he’s confused or too focused to really know what he wants. If he was up all night, I bet he’s worried about having bad dreams. This could be a good opportunity for you to take his scheduled downtime. J says Steve’s official record shows that he hasn’t been Little for three weeks. He’s overdue by a whole week. 

 

**Uncle Rhodey** said: Aw, poor little guy! What used to work with Tony is that I’d draw him up a bath and then stand there and stare at him until he took the hint. Again, not really helpful for someone Clint or Steve’s age, but… 

 

**Loki** said: Thor can be rather stubborn as well. I find that talking to him gently, telling him how I am concerned about his well-being can work. He usually melts right into me. Though, it is no secret that he can be a hellion sometimes. Sometimes it has quite the opposite effect, if he’s not been Little for a while. Then he can throw a fit which, after a fair amount of rain and screaming, usually ends in him aging down. 

 

Bucky looked over at Steve again, and bit his lip. 

 

**Daddy Bucky** said: I think I’m gonna try to talk to him, though if Cap is more present than Steve, I may get a tantrum first. But I gotta try, since SHIELD will bench him once they realize he’s a week overdue. 

 

He stood up and shoved his phone into his jeans. Hands in his pockets, Bucky strolled over to Steve and stood right at his shoulder. “Hey, pal? Why don’t you take a break, there, maybe eat something? It’s been all day and you’ve barely moved,” Bucky tried to make his voice soothing without having too much ‘Daddy’ in it, lest Cap take offense. 

 

Steve didn’t even look up, his voice so painfully ‘Cap’ that Bucky felt his face twist into an involuntary frown. “I can’t. I have to finish this.” 

 

Bucky let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. Reaching out, he began to massage Steve’s shoulders. “You need to take a break, baby boy,” Bucky couldn’t help himself. He ached to see Steve so stiff and cut off like that--and it made him pissed off at the people that made Steve that way. “Come on,” he coaxed. “Let me run you a nice bath, hmm? I’ll put your lavender bubbles in, get you a nice cozy pair of clean jammies to wear…” 

 

Steve slowly relaxed under Bucky’s hands, but it seemed Cap had to firm a hold as he suddenly shrugged the hands off and turned to look at him sharply. “Buck, I said I can’t right now! I have to finish this up!” 

 

Bucky put his hands on his hips and decided to give him an ultimatum. “Thirty minutes. If your ass is still in that chair at thirty one, I’m spanking you.” He walked away a few feet, taking out his phone again, and going back to the chat. 

 

**Daddy Bucky** said: I talked to him. I tried to gently suggest that he get up, but that didn’t work, so then I used my Daddy Voice to try and see if he’d respond to that, and I massaged his shoulders. But THAT didn’t work either. He just snapped at me, went right to his Cap Voice and didn’t respond at all. Please, help. I’m at a loss here. Normally he comes to me and asks me for help when he needs it, but I’m worried he doesn’t see he needs help. 

 

**Mommy Tasha** replied: What did you say to him?

 

**Daddy Bucky** said: I kinda gave him an ultimatum. I was just so frustrated with him that I told him if he didn’t stop in thirty minutes, I’d spank him. 

 

**Papa Phil** replied: Hmm. I mean, it might work, you never know. Steve is usually very responsive to punishment, he doesn’t want anyone displeased with him so he usually will avoid that however possible. But if he’s still seeming to be more Cap than Steve, you may have to try something else out. Again, my personal experience only extends to kiddos that are older, so I have to try different things. You can’t exactly take a one year old and threaten to shorten his curfew. 

**Uncle Rhodey** replied: Huh. Well, maybe if you go on and lay out his clothes, all his baby things and the like, he’d respond to that. Maybe if he sees all his things that make him feel so safe and loved and warm, then he’ll be easier to handle. 

 

**Daddy Bucky** said: I’ll have to try that.

 

Bucky put his phone into his pocket again and took a steadying breath. The first thing he did was bypass Steve altogether, heading for the nursery. He laid out changing supplies on the shelf under the changing table, then rummaged around to get a clean onesie and a pacifier, taking them into the bathroom connected to the nursery. Bucky set the clothes and the paci on the countertop by the sink, then got out Steve’s bunny towel and put it on top of the clothes. Bending down, he got the toys out from under the sink and put a few of them into the dry tub. “J, be on standby, okay? I want the lavender bubbles and a good temperature bath when he finally starts to come around.” 

 

_ I can do that. Would you like for me to set up a time for his sleep music to start up? _

 

Bucky rubbed his chin as he thought. “Uh, I’ll let you know on that one. He might prove difficult.” 

 

After he left the bathroom, Bucky went into the kitchen in full view of Steve and began to prepare him a bottle, making as much noise as possible as he did so. He clattered the spoon around when he doled out the protein mixture, and made sure to slam the fridge door as he got out the milk. He made a little show of mixing it all together, then spoke to the AI again. “JARVIS, please make sure to keep this bottle warm for me. We might have a fussy baby on our hands soon that’ll be very hungry.” 

 

_ Of course, Bucky. I would be glad to. _

 

Steve still hadn’t budged, but Bucky could tell by the rigid posture Steve was figuring out that he had to go to the bathroom. Bucky popped the bottle into the warmer and then lazily made his way over to Steve, bending slightly. “What’s the matter, buddy? Does somebody have to go potty?” Bucky crooned, throwing caution to the winds and deciding to just let his instinct run rampant. 

 

Steve’s answering glare was  _ murderous _ as he rose to his feet, chair clattering to the floor behind him. “Don’t talk to me like that!” he snarled. “I’m an adult, I don’t  _ need _ coddling!” 

 

Bucky crossed his arms, making sure to put his metal one on full display as an indulgent smile crossed his face. “Okay, fine. If you’re an adult, then maybe you can tell me why you’re squirming around like that. Because in my experience, adults don’t tend to forget bathroom cues.” 

 

Bucky checked his watch. “And you’ve been sitting for thirty two minutes. I believe you’re in for a spanking.” 

 

Steve looked murderous as he stared at Bucky, arms crossed like some kind of statue. 

Bucky raised a brow. “Your choice, you either come with me and get it over with now, or I do it myself. Either way, you’re getting punished before your butt gets in that bath.” 

Steve shifted, clearly weighing his options as he looked between Bucky and the exit. 

“Fine,” he growled, taking several steps forward. 

“Good boy,” Bucky praised, gently taking Steve’s neck in one hand and leading him towards the nursery. There was an unassuming, straight backed wooden chair tucked away in one of the corners. It was Steve’s designated “Naughty Chair”, used for spankings or time outs. Bucky guided Steve towards the chair and pulled it out into the center of the room. “JARVIS, please start the bath. I think Steve will want that soothing vanilla blend rather than the lavender once we’re done here.” Bucky said easily, sitting down in the chair and taking Steve’s hands, pulling him between his legs. 

 

“Stevie,” he began softly. “Do you wanna tell Daddy why you’re so upset today? Why you don’t wanna let Daddy take care of you? I promise, honey, you don’t have to worry about anything. I’m gonna keep you safe,” Bucky assured. Steve stood between his legs and squirmed, looking down at their joined hands, at Bucky’s metal hand gleaming in the soft lighting from above. “What’s the matter?” He probed again. 

“It’s just so  _ hard _ ,” Steve spoke up, frowning as he stomped one of his feet. “I...I want to but...I just spent two weeks in the field, and...and...i just can’t seem to let it go,” he admitted, looking lost. 

“That’s okay,” Bucky encouraged. “That’s alright, but honey, you’re a whole week overdue for dropping. You should have told me sooner, before we nearly got in trouble for putting you and other people in danger!” He stood up and cupped Steve’s chin gently. “Now look at me, honey. Come on. Look at Daddy, that’s it. There we go. Now I need you, okay? You should know that little ones aren’t the only ones that need time like this. Daddies and Mommies need time to relax and care for someone. I’m goin’ crazy here. So please, just...lemme take care of you, baby boy. Please.” 

That did it. Steve let out a little whine and leaned forward, dropping his forehead on Bucky’s shoulder. “M’sorry.” he said balefully. 

Bucky rubbed his back. “That’s okay, buddy. But you’re still getting a spanking because you were naughty. Now let’s get this over with so Daddy can give you a bath.” Bucky pushed him away gently. 

 

“Alright, come on. Pants and underwear off.” Steve did as asked, kicking his shoes aside and handing his pants and boxers over to Bucky. Bucky set them aside. “Thank you very much. Now come on, get over my lap.” Steve silently did as asked, midsection and butt across Bucky’s knees and arms dangling onto the floor as he braced his palms against the soft carpet. Bucky rubbed his back soothingly. “I’m not gonna give you near as many, ‘cause I don’t think that you can handle very many right now. You’re not so big just now.” Bucky rested his hand on Steve’s ass and Steve tensed. “Don’t tense up, baby. You know that doesn’t work.” He murmured. “I’m only gonna give you five swats.” he decided as he raised his hand. “Okay? Here we go, baby.” 

By the time Bucky had gotten to number three Steve was wailing loudly, trying to kick his legs and crying so hard his nose was running. By the time he’d reached five, Bucky couldn’t contain himself anymore. He righted Steve quickly and Steve clung to him miserably. “Aw, I know, baby. I know, Daddy’s so mean isn’t he? But you know enough to know that we don’t resist headspace, and we don’t act out when we need help. We go to someone else, we ask them if they can help us, and then we wait till they give us an answer. But we don’t yell at them.” Bucky rubbed Steve’s back and tipped him forward, ignoring the clingy hands as he stripped him of his tee shirt so he was completely naked. 

 

“Now come on. Let’s get you clean. JARVIS has a nice bottle in the kitchen for you, and then maybe we can downstairs and see Tony…” He laughed at the immediate squeak that he got when he mentioned Tony. “I know, it’s so exciting! Tony’s home!” Bucky agreed as he walked into the bathroom and plopped Steve down in the tub. “Now behave for Daddy while he gets you cleaned and dressed and we’ll go see if we can see Tony, okay?” Steve sniffled softly and half heartedly played with a rubber duck while Bucky rinsed out his hair. 

 

“There we go,” Bucky cooed softly, as he laid a very sleepy Steve out on the changing table. “Don’t worry. Daddy’s gonna get a diaper on you, and get you in a clean onesie, and then we can have a bottle…” he rubbed Steve’s stomach. Bucky reached down and got a clean diaper and lifted Steve up with one hand, spreading it out under his bum. Stevie let out the cutest little coo...and proceeded to immediately start peeing. “Shit!” Bucky yelped, hurrying to get Steve covered up with the diaper before he peed on anything that wasn’t Bucky. He felt the material growing warm under his hand and looked down at himself. Steve hadn’t done too much damage, though he’d gotten Bucky’s neck and part of his shirt wet. “Goddamn it, you’re so lucky you’re cute.” he grumbled, the open sides of the diaper causing Steve’s hips to get wet. Once he was sure Steve had stopped peeing (he had to check  _ very _ quickly, lest he get the full fire hose in the face again), Bucky sighed heavily. “You wait there a minute. Daddy has to go and take off his shirt. 

 

Bucky sauntered towards the hamper and peeled off the peed on shirt, dumping it in with the other dirty clothes. Then he went into the bathroom and wetted a washcloth, getting it all warm and soapy and wiping off his neck. “Alright, there we go,” He said cheerfully, adding the cloth to the hamper and heading back over to get the wet diaper off Stevie. “Let’s try this again.” he mumbled, tossing the wet diaper into the bin and taping Steve into a dry one. “There.  _ Now _ we can get dressed.” Bucky bundled Stevie into his Iron Man onesie and carried him into the bedroom, sitting him on the bed while he wiggled into a clean tee. “Alright, baby boy. Let’s go and see Tony.” Bucky pulled his hair up into a bun and picked Stevie up, nuzzling at his neck and making him laugh. 

 

When he got down to the living area, Tony was lounging on the sofa, head in Phil’s lap. Phil was combing his hand through Tony’s hair absently, listening to a documentary about oceans on the TV. Both of them looked up as the duo approached. 

“Hey,” Bucky said, noting the way Tony brightened considerably at Stevie’s onesie. “C’n we sit with you guys?” 

Tony sat up and reached out. “Hey there, little guy. Oh, I missed you! Come see me, hmm? Come and see Tony.” Tony took him from Bucky and let him cuddle up happily, one hand playing with Tony’s hair. 

Bucky chuckled deeply and plopped down by Phil. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Tony smacked his lips as he kissed Steve’s cheeks, making him laugh. “I love you, baby boy.” 

 

The four of them sat in companionable silence for another few minutes, until the door opened and the two resident tiny terrors came storming in. Thor and Clint stopped immediately when they saw Tony cuddling Stevie. 

“TONY!” Clint screeched, throwing himself at Tony’s legs and hugging his calves tightly. 

“TONY!” Thor echoed the older little, hurrying over to plop down on the sofa beside him and accept a one armed hug. 

“Hey, you two,” He spoke up, amused as Clint continued to cuddle his legs. “You guys have a nice day out with Rhodey and Tasha?” 

“Uh huh!” Clint squeaked. “Went to the zoo and saw lotsa animals! But then it started to rain, but Thor wasn’t makin’ it rain this time so we came home!” 

 

Tony hummed and rocked Steve a little. “That sounds like fun.” he murmured as Natasha clapped her hands together. 

“Come on, darlings! Upstairs, and change clothes.” Natasha pointed. “You have till I count to three.” The two looked at each other, squeaked, then scrambled for the elevator madly, leaving Rhodey and Natasha to laugh softly. 

 

“Not going with them?” Phil asked. 

“Loki is waiting.” Natasha answered as she sat down by Tony and gave Steve a little kiss. Steve cooed at her happily, reaching out. She laughed and took him into her lap, stroking his hair. 

“Little traitor,” Tony grumbled. “You’re wearing my onesie, that  _ I _ got you,” he crossed his arms grumpily. 

Natasha laughed again. “Don’t be so sour, it doesn’t suit you, Anthony.” She murmured, shaking her hair out of the way so Steve couldn’t pull on it. 

Tony blushed. “Sorry. I just...I like it when he wants me.” He watched as Stevie nuzzled at Natasha’s chest insistently.

“No, darling,” She whispered, feeling something tug inside her chest. “We will have to go get you a bottle,” She stroked his cheek and he let out a little whine. 

Tony blushed a deeper shade of red and looked the other way. He wasn’t sure if this was a dialogue he wanted to be involved in. 

Bucky cursed softly. “Sorry, Nat. That’s on me. I was supposed to feed him before we came down here but I forgot completely. Little shit peed on me and I got all distracted.” 

“That’s okay,” Natasha stood up. “I’ll take care of him.” Quickly, she carried Steve off and they disappeared into the elevator. On the way down the hall towards Steve and Bucky’s apartment, they met Loki and the other two kiddos. 

 

“Natasha,” Loki greeted. “Thank you for taking Thor for the day.” 

“You’re welcome,” she murmured, rocking Steve from side to side. “Thank you for...what you did the other day.” She sidestepped naming the thing he’d done, because little ears were around. 

Loki gave her a soft smile. “You are absolutely welcome. Now, if you’ll excuse us, I believe it’s snack time.” he shepherded Clint and Thor into the elevator. 

 

“Come, darling,” she whispered to Steve. “I have a surprise for you.” Natasha closed the door to the nursery and laid Steve on the changing table while she wiggled out of her shirt, setting it on the back of the rocking chair. That done, she slipped out of the nursing bra she was wearing and hung one of the shoulder straps over the crib’s side post. “Now,” she picked him up again, sitting down in the chair and situating him properly. “I asked Loki to assist me with something extra special the other day.” Natasha gently massaged one of her breasts to get the flow of milk stimulated, and Steve hummed insistently. “I know, darling, I know. Here,” Natasha guided his head forward, and he latched on instantly. Natasha made a relieved sound, relaxing against the chair. She’d been so full all day, it was causing her constant discomfort. The feeling of Steve nursing from her was so intently relieving to her body that a flood of relaxing endorphins flowed through her body. “Good boy,” she murmured, eyes closing as she stroked at his hair softly. “There’s a good boy. Your tummy will be full soon, darling.” 

 

The door opened and Natasha’s eyes flew open softly, turning her head to look at the intrusion as Steve curled a hand against her chest, fingers inward as he let out a contented breath through his nose. 

“Sorry, just me.” Phil apologized. “I was looking for Clint’s binky. He thinks it’s in the nursery.” 

Natasha shut her eyes again. After so many years of working with Phil, he’d seen her naked enough times to not have any anxiety over it. 

“When did this happen?” he asked softly, rooting in the baby’s things, looking for the bright purple pacifier. 

“Last week,” she murmured, as Steve let out a little snuffle against her skin. She rubbed his back. 

“Loki helped?” 

“Mm,” she hummed in agreement. 

“I think that’s good for you.” Phil said, triumphant as he found the coveted item underneath the crib. 

“I wanted to help.” she said simply. 

Phil came over and squeezed her shoulder firmly. “I’m proud of you. I think this is a good thing. Now I better go down and get this to Clint before he starts to throw a fit.” 

Natasha chuckled deeply. “You’re probably right. He needs a nap.” 

“He does,” Phil replied as he tossed her another smile. “You going to join us after you’re done with him? Or you think you’ll just put him down for the night?” 

Natasha let out a lazy hum. “He will probably want to have some cuddle time with Tony before bed.” 

“You’re right.” Phil agreed. “I’ll tell Tony to make sure that his lap is available.” He chuckled as he closed the door behind him. 

Natasha ran her hands through Steve’s soft hair, gently patting at his cheek. “Okay, darling. Sweetheart, come on. You have to swap sides, there’s no milk left. Come on.” Steve whined loudly and she picked him up, adjusting him on her lap so that he could nurse from her opposite breast. “There we go,” she cooed, and rubbed his back. “There we go. You’re so sleepy, honey, I know.” Natasha told him, as Loki materialized through the door in a glow of green energy. 

 

“Natasha,” he murmured softly, so as not to disturb Steve. 

“What do you want?” She asked, continuing to comb her hand through Steve’s hair. 

“I simply came to see if you were having any problems. I wanted to make sure that you felt comfortable and that he could feed comfortably and everything.”

She took a deep breath and lifted Steve up to burp him. “Everything is working wonderfully, thank you,” she murmured, as Steve let out a burp so loud he scared himself. 

“Oh, darling!” Loki cooed as he stepped forward to soothe the startled little one. “Did you scare yourself?” he laughed. 

Natasha rubbed his back and chuckled softly. “Okay, baby boy. Full tummy, now it’s time to go downstairs.” She looked over at Loki. “Will you hand me my bra?” she murmured. 

“Of course,” Loki reached out and snagged it from where it was hanging on the crib. “Here you go. Let me hold him while you get dressed.” 

Natasha passed Steve over to Loki and got herself dressed once more. “Alright. Time to go downstairs.” 

 

By the time they made it to the common floor, Phil was entertaining the boys by reading a Mad Lib that Tony and Bruce had filled out, a very sleepy Clint giggling around his pacifier as he sat in Bruce’s lap. Tony tried his hardest to resist it, but as Natasha and Loki moved deeper into the room he giggled softly. Natasha sat down by him and passed Steve over, Tony looking a bit tired himself as he nuzzled up to Steve’s soft hair. Steve was asleep in moments, safely ensconced in Tony’s arms. Another few Mad Libs later, and Loki was directing everyone to bed, Phil and Natasha included. 

 

Together, Phil and Natasha managed to get Clint dressed for bed and tucked in, while Bucky and Loki wrangled Thor and Steve into Steve’s nursery. Thor refused to sleep alone, so they decided to compromise and put them both in the crib together. 

“Okay, darlings!” Loki cooed as he started up Steve’s lullaby mobile. “Time for sweet dreams!” He touched their foreheads for good measure and laid down a little enchantment to that their sleep would be dreamless, just to make sure. 

“I love you, sweet boy,” Bucky cooed as he kissed Steve’s forehead. “And I love Thor, too.” He added with a smile as he did the same to Thor. 

“Goodnight,” Loki whispered as Bucky turned on the baby monitor and they left the room. 


End file.
